


Castiel's Two Dads

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, not Season/Series 14 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After finally getting engaged to the love of his life, Dean Winchester meets Castiel's parents and helps them out.





	Castiel's Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [tatesolinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatesolinni/gifts).



> Inspired by [a post](https://burned-peach.tumblr.com/post/185476374481/supernatural-good-omens-au) by burned-peach on tumblr -- Aziraphale and Crowley from _Good Omens_ are Castiel's parents AU.

Dean Winchester smirked at his newly-minted fiancé, who was making breakfast at the stove while Dean drank his coffee at the kitchen table. “So, is there anyone’s permission I need to get? Besides Chuck’s, I mean.”

“My parents,” Castiel muttered.

The hunter spat out his coffee. “The hell? Since when do you have parents?”

Cas turned to him, scowling. “Since my creation.”

“You always call Chuck your father.”

“He is, He’s everyone’s Father.”

“Angels don’t do the sexual reproduction thing,” Dean pointed out.

“Correct.”

He shook his head in confusion. “Then how in the hell do you have parents?”

Castiel turned back to the stove, put the finished steak and eggs on a plate, then turned off the stove before setting the plate in front of Dean and taking the chair across from him. “It’s … complicated.”

“So? Uncomplicate it,” Dean said as he started eating.

“Some angels are … adopted by pairs of angels.”

“Just like that?”

“The adopted ones are those thought to need ‘parental guidance.’” Cas paused. “It’s not unpleasant. I have the unconditional love and acceptance every child should have from their parents.”

Dean smirked. “I’m sensing a ‘but.’”

Castiel smiled faintly. “But, mine are also the type to embarrass me in public, tell stories of my early centuries to my comrades, that sort of thing.”

His smirk widened to a grin. “Right. Now I’m dying to meet your mom and dad.”

“Two dads.”

“Oh?”

“They weren’t … they were just friends, best friends, when they became my parents. But then one of them fell.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I take it you don’t mean he tripped.”

“Crowley defied God, though he still claims he was simply in with the wrong crowd.”

“Crowley? Any connection to our favorite demon?”

“Just a coincidence.”

“So, are they still just friends?”

Castiel sighed quietly. “Each of them has told me they’re in love with the other but they refuse to act on their feelings.”

“Sounds familiar,” Dean muttered. “But hey, we got together, so there’s hope for them.”

“Ten years doesn’t compare to six thousand, Dean.”

He stared at him. “Six thousand years?” Smirking, he added, “I guess it’s a good thing you can’t actually die from blue balls.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was Sam who suggested that Dean meet Castiel’s parents over dinner. After some deliberation, they settled on a diner in upstate New York a week later, close to where Dean and Cas had just closed a case. The two of them walked into the diner and Castiel looked over the occupied tables and booths.

“They’re not here,” he said, relieved.

Dean chuckled as he led the angel to an empty booth in the back. “Do you really think they’ll embarrass you here?”

“They embarrass me every chance they get,” Cas muttered as they sat down next to each other. “Aziraphale-”

“He’s the angel, I’m guessing?”

Cas nodded. “Aziraphale does it unintentionally but Crowley knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Dean smiled a bit. “Do you call them that to their faces?”

The tiniest smile tugged at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “No, they’re both Dad.”

The bells on the door chimed just before a voice called out cheerfully, “There he is! Hey, kiddo!”

Castiel winced but Dean just grinned as two men approached the booth. The taller one was dressed in head-to-toe black with flame-red hair and sunglasses, even though the sun had set over an hour ago. The other had white-blonde hair and was wearing neutral colors. They slid into the booth, both of them smiling happily.

“This must be Dean,” the blonde said. “Oh, he’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”

“Bit of a troublemaker too,” the redhead added. “Just what our boy needs.”

Dean grinned at Cas. “I like them already.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, these are my parents, Aziraphale and Crowley.” His expression softened a bit. “Dads, this is Dean Winchester, my fiancé.”

Dean held out his hand and Aziraphale shook it. “Pleased to meet you,” the angel said, grinning. “Castiel has told us so much about you.”

“He managed to leave out the fact that you look like a model,” Crowley said when it was his turn to shake Dean’s hand. “Though he did mention that you drive a muscle car and that you look really good in tight jeans.”

Castiel’s head dropped onto his folded arms.

Dean chuckled. “Don’t mind him. So, what’s the most embarrassing story you’ve got of Little Castiel?” That earned him a death glare from his fiancé but he didn’t care, he was having way too much fun.

* * *

By the time dessert was over, Dean had enough embarrassing stories to hold over Castiel for the rest of the century and a growing admiration for the two men who had raised the love of his life. He and Crowley were in the parking lot while Castiel and Aziraphale had coffee inside.

“You’re crazy about him, aren’t you?” Dean asked, thought it wasn’t really a question.

Crowley looked at him over the tops of his sunglasses. “Is it that obvious?”

Dean blinked in surprise when he saw Crowley’s reptilian eyes then he shrugged. It wasn’t even the strangest thing he’d seen that week. “Cas told me, but yeah, it’s kinda obvious. 6,000 years is long enough, don’tcha think?”

Crowley shrugged. “I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“Who says it will? Look, you gotta try, otherwise you’ll be stuck like this forever. Trust me, I know.”

“It’s actually not so bad. We’re best friends.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want more from Aziraphale.”

Crowley looked at him then quickly looked away. “I almost told him,” he said quietly, “last month, after we prevented Armageddon.”

He chuckled. “That’s a typical Tuesday for us.”

“Castiel mentioned that too.” He sighed heavily. “I just … I tried getting closer to Aziraphale fifty years ago and he told me I was going too fast. How can anyone ‘go too fast’ after 6,000 years?”

“Well, maybe he’s changed his mind. You’re never gonna know if you don’t ask.”

* * *

Aziraphale looked at his son and sighed heavily. “I know what you’re going to say.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“You think your father and I should date.”

“I think you should be married,” he corrected him gently, “but I’ve thought that for 6,000 years. You love each other.”

“He’s a demon, I’m an angel, it would never work.”

Castiel smiled faintly. “It’s worked so far. Look at myself and Dean – he’s a human, I’m an angel.”

“About that…”

He lowered his voice. “I know about Dad’s theory that the next war will be angels and demons against humanity. If it comes to that, I will be on humanity’s side.”

Aziraphale reached out to put his hand over Castiel’s. “So will we. We’ve grown quite fond of them over the millennia.” He smiled a bit. “I approve of your young man, he’ll make you happy.”

“He already does. What I want is for you and Dad to be just as happy.”

The bells chimed as Dean and Crowley walked back into the diner. Just as they approached the table, Castiel stood up. “Dean and I should be going, we have a long drive back to Kansas tomorrow.”

Dean scowled in confusion. “I thought we were gonna-” He cut himself off when Cas gave him a pointed look. “Er, right. Long drive. It was great meeting you.”

“You as well, Dean,” Aziraphale said, smiling. “Castiel, don’t go another three years before calling us.”

“I promise,” Castiel said, then he hugged his dads before following Dean out of the diner.

Crowley looked at the love of his life. “Why don’t we take a walk?”

“It’s late,” Aziraphale said, confused.

The demon chuckled. “I’ll protect you from the things that go bump in the night.” He held out his hand.

After a moment, the angel took it, grinning. “And I’ll handle the ghoulies, ghosties, and long-legged beasties.”

Crowley grinned. “That’s my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _"From ghoulies and ghosties and long-leggedy beasties and things that go bump in the night, Good Lord, deliver us!"_ \- old Scottish prayer


End file.
